Colourful
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: During a miss adventure, Rose loses her voice. It turns out that the Doctor isn't that good at lip reading and when he says the wrong thing, Rose is furious. But how is he supposed to help her get her voice back when she won't 'talk' to him!


_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Yep, we're just posting a whole bunch of chapters. We've had the first chapter of certain fics written for a long time, and we thought it was about time to share them with you.**_

 _ **This story is a little on the lighter side, considering it's us. We hope you like it!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Lost**

.

Rose walked through the crowded market. It was such an amazing place. Aliens of all kinds were here as customers or vendors. The pathway shimmered a bright silver with a strange pattern. The Doctor said that this asteroid was Seymchan or something. A metal type asteroid. Most parts of it were rough and dark, but hundreds of years of feet walking down familiar paths had warn away the surface to reveal the beauty underneath. It reminded her of the time they had gone to 30th century Rome and walked barefoot down Pompeii Street. The street was the oldest road in the world. Large stones that had been set in bitumen were worn down so smooth it was like walking on polished marble.

She threw the small metal ornament up and caught it before she popped it into her bag. Her mum was going to love it. The Doctor had told her it was made of... Bazoolium. A special metal that changed temperatures with the weather. He had paid for it for her. She hadn't quite understood the paying system.

Apparently every stall had a machine that takes a tiny sample of your DNA. It makes a tiny prick on your finger, and it selected and copied a unique strand. So the vendor was paid with something like the colour of your hair, or the sound of your voice... She really didn't see how they profited from that, but this bazaar had been running smoothly for centuries.

The Doctor had gone off to find something, leaving her to browse by herself. Everything looked incredible. There were stalls of absolutely incredible things. Books, materials, clothes, food, jewellery, scents and many others. She found herself drifting towards the most colourful stall in the area. The others were quite colourful themselves, but it seemed along the same theme. This one was bright and had every colour imaginable. She was sure there were colours there that her eyes couldn't even perceive.

Once again, it was unlike the others, because it seemed to sell many things that were entirely unrelated. The stall didn't even have a name, not that she could see.

"Um... excuse me?" she said to the vendor. The orange man with ears that looked like a bats turned to face her. He blinked his large black eyes and gave her a grin with sharp crooked teeth.

"Hello, there, how can I help you?" he said.

"Ah, I was just wondering what the name of your stall is?"

"It does not have a name."

This confused her a little. "Why not?"

"Because neither does anything I sell. They are unknown to the world. Books written in a lost language, instruments that are beyond name. They are the things that have been forgotten, but always found."

Rose smiled. "I like it." She browsed along the stall looking at everything there. She could understand why half of it didn't have a name, you could barely tell what it was. Her hand drifted along the spines of a shelf of books before her, browsing the titles that not even the TARDIS would translate.

"Ah, now careful doing that, there's-"

Suddenly, Rose snatched her hand back with a squeak. That book was... warm. It was warm and tingling with a pleasant energy. It felt as if her hand were being drawn to it. The book wanted to be touched and held.

"I see you found it. Odd book that. Near as anyone can tell, there's nothing wrong with it. But no one can touch it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, gives everyone a shock. A dark feeling. Makes them scared or uneasy. Even I handle it with gloves. I've had it for fifty years, but I can't get rid of it."

"Why not?" she asked as she leaned in closer to look at the cover.

"It keeps coming back."

With a slight frown, she looked at the book bound in a dark blue leather. Gold swirls and circles decorated the cover in a way that was very familiar.

"I know this language," she said. "I know someone who can read it."

"You do?"

"Yeah... How much for it?"

"Eh?"

She picked it up from the shelf, the warm feeling spreading up her arm and making her smile. "How much is it?"

The vendor was staring at her in awe, his mouth agape. He was so shocked to see someone comfortably holding the book that it took him a moment to reply. "Ah, two. Just two."

"That seems a little cheep for something this valuable."

"I've been desperate to get rid of it for years. Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah, I do. Ah, I've never actually paid for anything from here before. I'm not sure how to do it."

"Oh, it's easy." He took out a small device, attached to an electrical chord. It looked a bit like those things that they stick on your fingers in the hospital to monitor your pulse. "You put your finger on here and it takes a sample of your DNA. You're only paying two, so it will pick just two aspects of you to copy."

"Okay. Cool. That's easy. Only, I don't understand how that helps you. I mean, how do you survive by collecting DNA?"

"The Astro-Lord provides for us."

"The Astro-what?"

"Astro-Lord. He is the one who owns the asteroid. Have you ever heard of the Neevrfase?" Rose shook her head. "They're a blob race. They have no form of their own, but gain one by absorbing DNA from others. They are our main trade partner. We collect the DNA, the Astro-Lord sells it to the Neeverfase. And in return he gives us land, our stall, food, supplies. Anything we could ever need is right here."

"That actually makes a bit more sense. Nice system. And you get personal things from here?"

"Buying personal treats and leisures? Yes, that all comes from here."

"So... you can use one part of your DNA more than once?"

"Oh, yes. The Neeverfase use DNA like you would use clothes, earrings or hair die. Are you _certain_ you want to buy that book? It seems to have an aversion to people."

She looked down at the book in her arms, at the beautifully printed Gallifreyan on the cover. It was so neat it almost seemed different to the Doctor's messy scrawl, to all the notes he left littered around the TARDIS. "Yeah. I do."

"Alright, then. It's yours." He pulled out a pair of thick leather gloves and Rose cocked her eyebrow. Once they were on, he cautiously took the book off her. He grunted, his brow furrowed. Quickly as he could, he began to wrap it up in bright paper. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow as if it were a huge struggle for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

He all but threw the wrapped book into her hands, then gasped out, bending over to lean on his strange looking knees... oh, he had legs shaped like a satyr. "Yeah," he said, swallowing before he stood back up again, looking much better. Seems to like you. I hope you like it."

"Thanks," she smiled sheepishly. "But it's not for me. I can't read it."

He nodded. Then he picked up the DNA device again. "Ready?"

Rose nodded back, biting her lip. The man held it out to her, and she slipped her index finger into the small opening. There was a faint whirring noise and she gasped as there was a quick prick to her finger. More whirring. It seemed to stutter, giving the odd clunk and the vendor's brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the device sparked and cracked. Rose squeaked and began to cough on the smoke that was now spilling from it.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he cried, rapidly pulling it off her and trying to set everything right. He looked at a small box and flicked a few switches. "Great, it's bust... Are you alright?" Rose nodded, trying to hold back another cough. "Well, your payment went through, but my replicator seems to have gone. I'll just..." Putting the device down, he turned and went out the back.

For a moment, Rose stood there awkwardly, unsure of if she should go or stay and help with something. Her decision was made by a beep from her pocket. Taking out her phone, she read the new text from the Doctor.

 _'Got what I was looking for. I need your help. Meet me back at the TARDIS.'_

She rolled her eyes. Of course he did. With a fond smile and a shake of her head, she tucked the book under her arm and left for home.

.

After managing to make her way through the complete bustle and chaos of people, Rose finally made it back to the TARDIS. Everyone was in a bit of an uproar. Seemed like the orange guy wasn't the only one having trouble with his device.

Unlocking the door, she skipped in to see the Doctor tinkering under the console. Putting the book down on the seat she lent over to him.

"!" Creasing her brow, she clutched at her throat when no sound came out.

"Rose?" the Doctor said, pulling himself out. "Ah, you're here! You're a bit quiet, aren't you?"

' _Doctor...'_ she tried to say. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Worry grew on her face.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked, concern growing in his voice.

' _My voice! I can't- I can't..._ ' She looked back up at him with wide eyes.

Her voice was completely gone.


End file.
